The present invention relates to communications and methods and systems therefore and more particularly to use of media timestamp information to inform a user of a delay in a real-time push-to-talk over cellular (PoC) talk burst in a group call.
Push-to-talk over cellular (PoC) allows a user to initiate a session with two or more participants by transmitting a session invitation signal. The initiating user may start broadcasting speech as soon as another participant is first to accept the session invitation. The first participant to accept the session invitation will receive the media data stream embodying the speech in real-time. All other participants will receive the media stream delayed upon accepting the session invitation. Currently, users do not know that the speech they are listening to is delayed and may have already been responded to by the first participant.